Destins entremêlés dans les méandres d'1 peinture
by Celtiti
Summary: Une toile mystérieuse qui nous révèle une vérité jusqu'alors inconnue, une huile qui lie à jamais dans sa peinture des destins entremêlés...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ^^

_(Oh punaise, je viens de me rendre compte la taille qu'elle fait ici, soit rien du tout, moi qui était fière des 3 pages word... * part pleurer dans son coin *)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Au fond d'un cachot, à une époque depuis fort longtemps révolue, un homme aux traits tirés ruminait sans cesse les mêmes pensées. Il haïssait tant _ce_ tableau. Ce tableau qui lui avait révélé ce qu'il ne pouvait, en aucun cas, admettre. Il voulait le détruire, et surtout, la détruire, _elle_, cette femme si brillante. Ne méprenez-vous pas, en aucun cas il ne voulait la tuer, oh ça non, il ne se le pardonnerai jamais, mais il souhaitait simplement qu'elle cesse d'occuper continuellement son esprit et que surtout elle arrête de faire vibrer son c… C'était impossible ! Le poing de l'homme s'abattit avec rage sur le bois du bureau qui craqua légèrement sous la force de l'impact. La douleur que lui provoqua son geste résonna jusque dans sa tête, mais il n'en avait cure. Son collègue riait de sa situation, se moquant ouvertement de lui. L'énergumène avait pris sa décision, il se vengerait. Il ne supportait plus, depuis déjà bien longtemps, ces êtres indignes des pouvoirs qu'ils avaient obtenus par la bonté de Merlin. Plus aucun d'entre eux n'aura le droit de s'asseoir à cette table, _sa_ table. Si cela serait en son pouvoir, il irait même jusqu'à les bannir de ce lieu unique. Il déclencherait bientôt la guerre qui les opposeraient, lui et son collègue et - accessoirement - ami. Il ne le laisserait pas faire, c'était une certitude. Mais avant d'ouvrir les hostilités, puisqu'il savait pertinemment que cela engendrerait d'innombrables conflits, l'homme devait absolument s'occuper de cet objet maudit.

Cet individu, assis derrière son bureau où reposaient ses coudes, avait les mains croisées sur lesquelles s'appuyait son menton - position idéale pour réfléchir. Il se leva prestement, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte en chêne massif à la volée et, d'un mouvement de cape et de robe que lui seul maîtrisait, sortit en trombe, claquant au passage le battant. Le bruit sourd se propagea à travers tout le bâtiment. Le couloir était, comme à son habitude sombre et humide, mais désert. Bien. A cette heure tardive, tous savaient qu'il valait mieux éviter le courroux de l'homme, surtout en ce moment où il était particulièrement irascible. Richement habillé et d'une allure droite et digne, on devinait aisément qu'il appartenait à un milieu aristocratique, il se mit en quête de l'objet de ses pensées. Dans l'obscurité omniprésente, on ne discernait que le bruit de sa cape d'un vert profond, presque noir, traînant sur les pavés. Tout autour le silence régnait en maître incontesté. Arrivé dans le hall, il monta les escaliers, d'un pas pressé. Au 3ème étage, il s'immobilisa net. Vide. Le mur était vide. Nul trace du tableau. Il avait agit trop tard. Sa colère se décupla. Il se tint fermement à la balustrade tentant de se calmer, en vain. Jetant un coup d'œil vers les étages supérieurs, il surprit une ombre se déplacer rapidement. C'était _elle_. Il en était certain. Il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille. Et il détestait cela de tout son être. Car cette capacité ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose q'il n'admettrait en aucun cas. A cette pensée, sa fureur se raviva de plus belle. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas ainsi, elle et sa maudite peinture. De sa baguette, il fit un complexe et élégant mouvement et prononça un sort informulé. Un magnifique serpent vert apparu alors, au sol. Le regard plongé dans celui rouge sang du reptile, l'homme lui ordonna de la rejoindre le plus hâtivement possible. Il se lança à sa suite grimpant les escaliers de marbre quatre à quatre.

Quelques minutes plutôt, dans un autre bureau au sommet d'une tour, une femme avait elle aussi prise sa décision. Elle devait agir cette nuit. Cet homme voulait détruire sa toile, celle qui appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations. Elle avait déjà trop tardé, trop tardé pour _le_ mettre à l'abri. Plusieurs jours auparavant, son amie était venue la voir pour la prévenir de ses intentions. Et ce soir, elle avait senti que ce serait ce jour-là ou jamais. La femme sortit discrètement, avant de descendre les marches menant à ses appartements et se stoppa net. Elle tendit l'oreille ; aucun bruit. Bien. Elle était intransigeante, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Elle reprit sa course d'un pas pressé, mais feutré jusqu'à sa destination. Se déplaçant tel un chat, elle ne faisait aucun bruit. Seule sa cape, voletant derrière elle, claquait dans les courants d'air de l'immense bâtisse. La femme poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le tableau se trouvait toujours là, trônant sur le mur du troisième étage. Elle était arrivée à temps. Il était magnifique, non que disait-elle ? Splendide. Majestueux par sa taille mais aussi pas sa force. Plus d'un s'était perdu dans ses contrées mystérieuses et hypnotiques. Elle s'émerveilla quelques instants avant de le décrocher avec précaution. Quelles pouvaient être les raisons qui le poussent à vouloir détruire un si bel objet ? Pour sa part, elle l'ignorait totalement et ne comprenait pas.

De ses longs doigts fins, elle caressait délicatement la toile, se plongeant dans les méandres de la peinture, quand un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. C'était lui, elle en était certaine. Et au son de la porte qu'il venait de claquer, elle devina aisément son état de fureur. La dame le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'en constatant que la peinture ne serait plus à sa place, il n'allait sûrement pas se calmer. Bientôt, il se trouvera là, à sa place ; elle ne devait pas perdre une seconde de plus. Un pan de sa robe bleu nuit dans une main, le tableau dans l'autre, elle entreprit de grimper les marches des quatre étages qui lui restaient à parcourir, le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Elle ne voulait absolument pas réveiller qui que ce soit dans le château et surtout l'alerter. Elle atteignit enfin le septième palier, essoufflée, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle se dirigea vers le mur de brique en face d'elle, la détermination peinte sur son visage. Le tableau sous le bras, une allure droite et fière, elle fit trois allers et retours en pensant et repensant toujours à la même chose, un endroit sûr pour l'huile. Lorsqu'elle passa pour la troisième fois, les briques se murent, laissant la place à une porte de chêne massif. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, sans un bruit et la femme se faufila à l'intérieur. A peine eut-elle passé le seuil, que des bougies s'allumèrent, éclairant, de leur chaude lumière couleur ocre, une pièce pas plus grande que son propre bureau. Pourtant un nombre incalculable de chose s'y accumulait déjà. Toutes de tailles et de formes différentes. On pouvait voir des chaises, des tables, des armoires, des bustes, des valises, des tas de livres,… tout tenait dans un équilibre précaire à en faire pâlir la loi de la gravité. La femme n'eut pas le loisir d'explorer ses moindres recoins, elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus. Elle déposa le tableau au sol contre une caisse, puis lui lança divers sorts, le recouvrit d'un drap qui traînait là et sortit. Dès qu'elle eut franchi le pas de la porte, les bougies s'éteignirent dans un souffle et le battant se referma. Juste à temps. Au bout du couloir, elle vit un serpent, _son_ serpent se dirigeait vers elle, sifflant d'un ton menaçant. Son maître ne tarderait pas.

Elle fut soudain prise de vertiges et de nausées. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Vidée de ses forces, elle s'appuya les deux mains sur le murs où la porte finissait de disparaître. Sous ses yeux clos, défilèrent des flashs de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle ne la reconnu pas tout de suite. Elle était beaucoup plus grande et beaucoup plus encombrée, si cela était possible. Elle distingua une personne aux contours flous, puis un jeune homme, un blason qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, celui de l'aristocrate, accroché au veston. Ensuite la voyante distingua une main, appartenant vraisemblablement au jeune homme, enlevant de la poussière sur une peinture. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que c'était le tableau qu'elle venait juste de cacher ! Elle le vit à travers les yeux du jeune homme. Il était fou… Flou ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage. Elle revint à elle juste à temps pour reprendre constance et afficher un air serein. Au moment où elle vit son poursuivant, le serpent disparut en une fumée verte.

A mesure qu'il grimpait les escaliers, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Sa cape voletait autour de lui d'une façon surnaturelle. Son médaillon, gravé d'un serpent, rebondissait sur sa poitrine, au même rythme que ses pas. Alors qu'il était à mis chemin sur l'escalier menant du cinquième au septième étage, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui se referme. Il augmenta la vitesse de ses foulées d'un cran, courant presque. Arrivé en haut, il constata qu'elle l'attendait. Elle portait son habituelle robe bleu nuit et sa cape assortie, mais sa tiare ne coiffait pas ses cheveux et ceux-ci étaient détachés, chose rare. L'homme n'était pas le moins du monde essoufflé par la course qu'il venait de faire. Son médaillon reposait tranquillement sur le haut de sa poitrine. L'aristocrate se fit la réflexion qu'elle était splendide mais cela jamais il ne l'avouerait même sous véritasérum. Son visage ne laisser rien transparaître de son trouble, son regard émeraude était de glace. De sa démarche noble, il s'approcha d'elle.

- A ce que je vois toi aussi tu aimes te promener la nuit dans les couloirs déserts.

Sa voix était posée, neutre. Il ignora sa remarque et demanda sans détour.

- Où est-il ?

Le ton était sec, sans la moindre pointe d'agressivité. Il était distant, impassible. Mais son aura témoignait de la fureur qui l'habitait. Quant à la sienne, elle était sereine. Toutes deux étaient palpables dans ce sombre couloir.

- En sécurité.

Sachant très bien à quel étage ils se trouvaient, il devina facilement le lieu de la cachette. Il se mit à passer et à repasser devant le mur. Les briques commencèrent à bouger laissant la porte faire son apparition.

- Tu ne le trouveras pas.

Ces quelques mots prononcés immobilisèrent net l'aristocrate dans son aller et venu. Il se retourna vers elle et, un masque d'impassibilité imprimé sur son visage, attendit la suite de ses explications.

- Même si tu te retrouves dans la même pièce que lui. Tu ne le verras pas, l'entendras pas, le sentiras pas et tu ne pourras pas l'attirer vers toi grâce à la magie. Je l'ai enchanté pour qu'il reste à jamais hors de ta portée.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, la porte avait de nouveau fondu dans le mur. L'individu était parfaitement conscient des capacités de sa collègue et de sa grande maîtrise des sortilèges de ce type. C'est pourquoi, emporté par sa rage, il se retourna brutalement et frappa d'un coup unique le mur derrière lui. Le mur ne portait aucune trace de l'impact quant à sa main, elle était rouge. Il ne ressentait, pourtant, aucune douleur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, elle le retient, toujours de sa voix posée, d'un simple mot.

- Attends. Une dernière chose, continua-t-elle. Un jour quelqu'un de ta maison le trouvera. Dans des années, des décennies, voir même peut-être, des siècles.

Il n'avait aucun idée des raisons qui l'ont poussée à lui avouer cela. Il la regarda dans les yeux, impatient de connaître d'où pouvaient lui venir ses informations, bien qu'il s'en doutait. Elle répondit à sa question silencieuse.

- Je l'ai vu.

A ses mots, il fit volte face dans un harmonieux mouvement de cape unique en son genre. Elle l'observa, un instant, rejoindre les cachots, toujours sous l'emprise d'une colère noire, avant d'aller, elle-même, à ses appartements. Le silence régnait de nouveau en maître sur le château, uniquement perturbé par les deux bruissements de cape sur le sol.

Le lendemain serait une rude journée. **Pour tous.**


	2. Rêve ou Cauchemar ?

Deux mois et quelques après le retour ! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu du mal à le finir et si on rajoute à cela que j'avais mes exams... Fin bref, maintenant il est en ligne !

Je suis ravie de vous livrer ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue. ^^

Ce petit chapitre se déroule quelques décennies après la petite course poursuite entre deux de nos fondateurs, Rowena Ravenclaw et Salazar Slytherin. ^^

Merci de votre soutien, ça fait plaisir !

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes _

_**Glad :** Élémentaire ma chère Glad. :p Tu as très bien deviné ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que mon prologue. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Le passage word-fanfic me fait me demander que ceux qui écrivent un texte très long sur ff sur word ils ot écrit combien de pages en word ? J'hallucine juste. xD Merci pour ton soutien moral. :p _

_**Hermya :** Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir. ^^J'aime bien quand les lecteurs se posent des questions. :p Pour ta première question, j'y ai répondu juste au-dessus. Quant à la seconde... On peut dire que tu as mis le doigt sur la plus importante. Comme tu dois t'en douter, ce fameux tableau va réapparaître. Mais pas tout de suite, seulement dans quelques chapitres._

**Maintenant place au chapitre et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

En cette nuit de fin d'août, une lourde chaleur d'été s'était installée sur la Grande-Bretagne. Tous supportaient mal cette moiteur, les empêchant de dormir correctement. Pourtant une goutte de fraîcheur régnait au milieu de cet océan de braise. Cet asile se trouvait perdu dans une campagne anglaise, dans la bâtisse d'un immense domaine dont les habitants environnant eux-mêmes, n'avaient connaissance de l'existence, invisible à leurs simples yeux de Moldus. Enfin une goutte de fraîcheur, il serait plus exact de dire de froideur…  
En effet, lorsque l'on devait s'y rendre, il valait mieux y être invité pour l'une des rares soirées mondaines qui pouvaient s'y tenir que pour toutes autres raisons à moins, bien entendu, de faire partie d'un cercle de privilégiés, s'il on peut les nommer ainsi. De plus, le simple fait d'énoncer le nom des propriétaires, suffisait à vous glacer le sang. Une petite visite s'impose…

Le portail, en fer forgé et détectable de loin, accompagné par de hauts et denses ifs parfaitement taillés, attirant irrémédiablement le regard, annonce d'amblé la couleur. D'une finesse et d'une complexité rare, la porte impressionne par sa grandeur tout en restant d'une sobre élégance à l'image de la Dame de Fer. Au centre, un M à la fois raffiné et magistral trône.  
Tandis que les deux grilles s'ouvrent sans un grincement, le visiteur les franchit, avant de traverser un chemin recouvert de petits cailloux, bordé par deux jardins où nul défaut ne puisse voir le jour et sur lesquels courent, en toute liberté, des paons rares, d'une blancheur éclatante. Ces oiseaux étaient l'une des fiertés mais également l'un des sujets favoris de la maîtresse de maison lors des dîners qu'elle pouvait donner.  
L'allée et ses merveilles, deviennent de fugaces souvenirs insignifiants lorsque les yeux admiratifs se posent sur l'immense bâtisse. Datant sans nul doute du 17ème siècle, elle semble ne pas avoir traversé les décennies. Les blocs blancs lui donnent un côté majestueux, digne des plus grands rois bâtisseurs, le fer forgé, que l'on retrouve aux fenêtres et aux balcons, contraste fortement mais évoque cette élégance déjà observée, les fines sculptures apportent une féminité certaine, tandis que les grandes ouvertures permettent à la lumière de pénétrer dans chaque pièce. L'ensemble confère à la maison une atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale, un endroit où l'on aime recevoir et se divertir. Mais c'est une tout autre sensation qui se saisit de l'individu qui passe le seuil de la porte en chêne.

Débouchant alors dans un dans un grand hall d'entrée, où le plafond paraît interminable, le sorcier quel qu'il soit reste figé un instant - ou plusieurs. La pièce est sombre, froide, totalement impersonnelle, dénotant fortement avec le ressenti extérieur. Les personnages des tableaux, ancêtres de la famille, toisent chaque personne de leur regard le plus hautain, donnant la désagréable impression d'être indigne de se présenter devant eux, en ce lieu.  
Un long couloir traverse de part en part le manoir pour desservir les nombreuses pièces de la maison, toutes plus somptueuses et plus grandes les unes que les autres, mais chacune, sans exception, avait ce caractère impersonnel. Aucune lumière venant du dehors ne filtrait, le corridor était seulement éclairé par la faible lueur des chandeliers fixés au mur entre les différentes peintures familiales. Un Moldu ou un Né-Moldu ou tout autre sorcier ayant déjà été dans certaines attractions auraient sans nul doute eu l'impression de se trouver dans l'un des couloirs du château hanté - il ne manquait plus que les toiles d'araignée au plafond et un ou deux fantômes qui apparaîtraient pour faire peur aux visiteurs qui osaient venir déranger leur sommeil.  
Cette nuit, on ne pouvait absolument rien y distinguer, le couloir était éteint, seul le bruit des respirations des aïeuls endormis se faisaient entendre. Le manoir était profondément assoupi.

L'étage supérieur n'avait rien à envier à celui d'en-dessous, chaque chambre, dans des tons différents, était spacieuse avec des meubles d'excellente facture qui apparaissaient comme conçus spécifiquement pour la pièce qu'ils occupaient- ce qui était sans doute le cas.

Dans la chambre principale, celle des maîtres du domaine, habituellement un couple y dormait. Tous deux d'un blond presque blanc, ils y sommeillaient sous de magnifiques draps en soie grise, tendrement enlacés dans les bras de l'autre. Nul n'aurait pu imaginer voir ce couple aussi amoureux. Néanmoins, dans la chambre conjugale, les masques tombaient, le couple officiel laissant place à deux êtres s'aimant l'un l'autre profondément. Leurs visages, toujours empreint d'impassibilité, y étaient détendus, sereins.  
Cependant, en cette nuit, la femme était seule dans ce grand lit, son mari ayant été capturé et emprisonné, il y a deux mois de cela. Son sommeil n'était pas réparateur mais agité par l'angoisse qui la tiraillait pour son mari, mais avant tout pour la vie de son fils unique. Sa vie comptait tellement à ses yeux, qu'au début de l'été, elle avait enfreint Ses ordres, en allant trouver le parrain du jeune homme. Elle lui confia qu'elle devait être la mission de son fils. Dans son sommeil, une larme coula, elle se souvenait de cette entrevue. Ce jour-là, un serment inviolable fut prononcé. Les termes étaient clairs. L'homme devait veiller sur son filleul, le protéger du danger et au cas où celui-ci ne parvenait pas à accomplir sa mission, la réaliser à sa place. Elle avait confiance en lui - sinon elle ne serait jamais venue le trouver - et savait que, par le serment, il tiendrait parole. Pourtant la peur, l'angoisse ne la quittait pas depuis ce fameux jour.

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans une autre chambre, une seconde personne était endormie. Plusieurs mèches d'un blond très clair barraient son visage détendu, cachant ses paupières closes. Un sourire moqueur naquît sur ses lèvres. Rêvait-il ? Sans aucun doute. Etait-ce de la fierté que l'on pouvait maintenant voir apparaître sur sa figure ? Puis, d'un coup, des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler sur ses tempes, sa mâchoire se crispa, ses traits prirent une expression angoissée. Ses yeux roulaient frénétiquement dans leurs orbites, les paupières toujours fermées. Son corps se mit à bouger entraînant avec lui les draps. La soie d'un profond vert émeraude glissa sur son corps humide. Un torse musclé et des abdominaux bien dessinés, grâce à la pratique du Quidditch, se révélèrent et le drap s'emmêla au bout du lit. Le jeune homme paraissait terrorisé à présent. Son corps, secoué de nombreux tremblements, s'évertuait à le sortir de la situation dans laquelle il semblait pris au piège. A l'extérieure la lourde chaleur avait fini par charger l'atmosphère d'électricité. Un puissant orage d'été prenait forme. Le vent se mit à souffler fortement, sa violence fit plier les branches des arbres du domaine, certaines se brisèrent d'autres s'inclinèrent. Le tout était accompagné d'un bruissement de feuilles, au son sinistre. Soudain, le tonnerre gronda, son écho se répandit à travers toute la campagne environnante et étouffa le cri poussé par l'adolescent. Le corps trempé de sueur, il se réveilla brutalement.

Des yeux d'un gris métallique se fixèrent sur le plafond immaculé. Où était-il ? La foudre zébra le ciel, le faisant sursauter. Eclairée un instant, Draco scruta les moindres recoins de la pièce dans laquelle il était, et la reconnut. Sa chambre. Il était au manoir, dans la pièce entièrement blanche et impersonnelle qu'il occupait depuis son enfance. Son cœur battait frénétiquement. Le masque d'impassibilité avait repris sa place mais ses yeux exprimaient l'état de chamboulement intérieur de son propriétaire. Seule une personne qui le connaissait bien pouvait y lire à la fois le soulagement et la déception. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Il était au domaine. Même s'il aurait préféré se trouver dans son lit à baldaquin, à Poudlard. Sa deuxième maison, là où il se sentait le mieux, chez lui, avec à ses côtés, son meilleur ami, toujours présent pour lui. Entre eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Un court échange visuel imperceptible suffisait amplement. Sentir sa simple présence lui permettait de se rassurer. Seulement, il ne se trouvait pas près de lui en ce moment-même.

Après avoir pris de nombreuses inspirations, son pouls revint à la normale. Les yeux fixés sur un point invisible dans la pièce, Draco s'interrogeait sur lui-même et sur son avenir. Dans son rêve, il avait revécu certains moments clés de sa cinquième année. La filature des Gryffondor pour trouver leur repaire et savoir ce qu'il faisait exactement dans la Salle sur Demande. Puis son triomphe en tant que chef de la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage. A ce souvenir, un léger sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce jour-là, il avait enfin pu coincer Potter, sa bande et leur groupe qui s'était rebellé, l'Armée de Dumbledore, comme ils aimaient se surnommer. Lui avait préféré le nom d'Armée de Débiles, cela leur correspondait tellement mieux. Il n'oublierait jamais la tête qu'ils avaient tirée quand ils se sont aperçus que Marietta, une amie de Cho Chang - si ses souvenirs étaient bons - les avait trahis, caftant tout à Ombrage. C'était à la fois jouissif et hilarant.

Son regard gris changea. Excite la légère brillance, il se durcit en se remémorant la suite de son rêve, devenant couleur béton. Il avait viré au cauchemar. Son père, avait été attrapé lors de la bataille du Département des Mystères, il avait échoué dans sa mission. Emprisonné. Cela avait été comme un électrochoc pour lui. Le jeune homme avait alors vraiment réalisé dans quoi son père trempait.  
La sentence du Lord Noir fut terrible. Son attention s'était tournée vers son fils, lui. Il s'était revu, ce jour maudit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait apposé sur son avant-bras droit la marque qui le rendait maintenant servile face à cet homme - ou non-homme. Bien entendu comme à tous ses fidèles serviteurs, Il lui avait confié une mission. L'adolescent terrifié avait été sot de croire que par son jeune âge, il en réchapperait, surtout qu'il était le fils d'un homme qui avait déçu. Le Maître lui ordonna de tuer Dumbledore et de percer les protections de Poudlard sous peine de tuer toute sa famille, s'il ne réussissait pas. A cette pensée, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il avait finalement saisi ce que signifiaient réellement toutes les leçons qu'on s'était évertué à lui inculquer dans son enfance. Toutes ces histoires de sang et ce qu'elles impliquaient : les pleurs, la souffrance, la torture, la mort. Depuis lors, la peur lui tiraillait l'estomac. Oh, pas l'angoisse que l'ont peu ressentir face à un homme prêt à vous torturer, celle-ci n'est rien à côté. Mais la peur qui vous enveloppe de sa lourde cape pleine de désespoirs et qui vous oppresse chaque jour un peu plus. Celle qui vous paralyse dans votre sommeil, qui vous donne des sueurs froides. Le jeune homme secoua sa tête ; il ne devait pas ruminer ces sombres réflexions. Elles ne feront que le plonger davantage dans les méandres de son esprit, ne lui apportant qu'un horrible mal de crâne. Il était perdu. Tout son monde avait basculé. Fini l'insouciance. Fini l'enfance.

La pluie avait cessé de déverser ses trombes d'eau, le vent faisait claquer les battants des volets. Draco se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, son regard se fixant au-delà des arbres, au lointain. Il s'accouda aux rebords et huma l'air, s'interrogeant sur l'activité des personnes qu'il côtoyait depuis six ans. Le lendemain sera un nouveau jour, il les reverrait tous avant de commencer une nouvelle année en leur compagnie. Mais quelle année ?

OoOoOoOo

Dans une autre campagne de Grande-Bretagne, une maison disproportionnée se cachait du monde moldu entre collines et arbres. Chaque sorcier qui la voyait pour la première fois s'arrêtait face au spectacle qu'elle représentait. La vision de cette demeure était très surprenante, on se demandait toujours comment elle parvenait à se maintenir dans cet équilibre précaire, défiant la loi de la gravité. Cela tenait sans doute de la magie. Cette étrange bâtisse était, en effet, occupée par une grande famille de sorcier. Grande par leur nombre et leur sang - on pouvait en douter mais ils faisaient bel et bien partis des vieilles familles anglaises de Sang Pur - mais avant tout par leur générosité peu commune et leur grand cœur et ce malgré leur bien maigre revenu. Ils acceptaient les gens comme ils étaient, sans préjugés.

A cause de la lourde chaleur de fin d'été, ses habitants, pour la plupart portant une chevelure d'un roux éclatant, avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se plonger dans un profond sommeil. Toutefois, depuis que l'orage avait éclaté, tous dormaient de façon beaucoup plus aisée. Néanmoins, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux bouclés avait les yeux grands ouverts. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que l'adolescente était, confortablement installée sous ses couvertures, immobile telle une statue grecque. Le regard fixé dans le vide, ses pensées dérivaient. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Ne voulant pas rester là à attendre que le temps passe, elle décida de sortir. Pour ne pas réveiller son amie - qui elle, avait fini par s'assoupir- la jeune fille enfila une robe de chambre, prit sa baguette et quitta la pièce le plus discrètement possible.

Le couloir était désert, ce qui était normal après tout, elle devait bien être la seule personne de la maison à être levée à cette heure bien avancée de la nuit. Se retrouvant sur un entre-palier, elle continua à pas de loup, sans un bruit, jusqu'à une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. La sorcière le scruta quelques instants et y vit des gnomes. Ils avaient donc finalement repris leur territoire, seulement deux semaines après leur dégnomage. Un sourire fleurit sur ses fines lèvres. Qu'il était drôle de dégnomer en compagnie de ses amis de toujours ! Sa bouche s'étira davantage. Elle se remémora le souvenir de la tête qu'avait tirée Ron quand un gnome lui avait méchamment mordu la cheville. Elle en avait tellement rit avec le brun se moquant de l'air boudeur du rouquin. Ce moment resterait à jamais graver en elle, elle s'en était fait la promesse.

La brunette était arrivée au Terrier, quelques semaines plutôt pour l'anniversaire de Harry. La fête fut fabuleuse. Elle était très heureuse de revoir tout le monde bien entendu. Lors de cette journée, ce qu'elle préféra, restait - et restera- le sourire flamboyant de ses deux comparses de toujours mais surtout l'air heureux du jeune homme. C'était une impression qui s'est vue confirmer qui la rendit guillerette. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle avait des doutes mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Ce jour-là, pourtant, tout se réunit pour laisser transparaître à ses yeux de façon limpide les tendres sentiments qu'éprouvait la belle rousse pour le plus célèbre sorcier aux yeux verts. Perspicace, la jeune fille avait intercepté quelques regards de sa meilleure amie pour le jeune homme qui fêtait ses seize ans. Et aux vues de la réaction dudit jeune homme, la sorcière ne le laissait pas indifférent, même si sa meilleure amie était prête à parier qu'il n'en avait pas conscience.

Elle détacha son regard du jardin pour le laisser voguer sur le paysage environnent, délaissant les merveilleux souvenirs de l'été. Sa tête se reposa sur ses bras installés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle repensa à son rêve, enfin plutôt son cauchemar. La brunette se fit la réflexion que cette nuit semblait être idéale pour ressasser des moments passés. A cette pensée, elle eut un sourire sans joie, le regard ailleurs certainement aux milieux des souvenirs. L'année précédente avait été encore une fois remplie d'écarts au règlement de Poudlard et de péripéties, comme chaque année depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette merveilleuse école et qu'elle avait rencontré ses deux acolytes. Cependant, ces aventures-là furent bien plus dangereuses… Ils s'étaient battus contre des Mangemorts au Département des Mystères et Sirius en avait payé le prix fort. Harry, lui, avait plongé dans une grande détresse, la seule personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme sa famille avait à présent rejoint ses défunts parents. Son parrain. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Ces vacances au Terrier avaient pour but de le déraidir et de lui rendre sa joie de vivre. Ils avaient plutôt bien réussi même si Harry gardait toujours cette tristesse au fond de ses iris. Hermione sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Le regard toujours au loin, elle eut un sourire. C'était lui.

Il détailla la jeune fille un moment. Certes elle ressemblait beaucoup à la fillette de onze ans qu'il avait rencontrée mais avec de petites différences. Elle pouvait être encore plus mortellement sérieuse qu'auparavant tout en s'amusant bien plus facilement. Il avait vu au fil des années un sourire apparaître de plus en plus franchement et fréquemment sur ses lèvres. Son regard aussi avait changé. Plus pétillant, plus sombre aussi. Mais elle restait la même, n'aimant pas le Quidditch, toujours très pointilleuse pour les devoirs, fidèle, une amie qui en savait beaucoup mais avec qui il était facile de discuter et toujours partante quoi qu'il arrive. S'accoudant au cadre de la fenêtre, il observa à son tour le lointain, plongé dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence paisible. Un murmure se fit entendre, comme une suite logique :  
- Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
Le son de sa voix la tira de sa contemplation et lui fit tourner la tête vers son meilleur ami. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à son habitude. A cette image, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était rempli de joie, de bonheur. Le jeune homme sourit à son tour.  
- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oh mais rien de spécial ! se moqua-t-elle levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Allez Mione dis ! S'te plaît !  
Devant les yeux de chien battu de son ami, son rire s'accentua, avant de lui en révéler la cause.  
- Juste tes cheveux qui ressemblent à un vrai nid pour accueillir des petits oiseaux !  
- Je n'te permets pas voyons ! C'est un nouveau style qui, je suis sûr, va faire fureur !  
A ces mots, les deux amis de toujours s'esclaffèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione redevenue sérieuse, lui mit un doigt sur la bouche lui intimant de se taire.  
- Chuuut ! On va réveiller toute la maison !  
Ayant retrouvé son calme, il lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête. Ils reprirent leur activité première, la tête de la jeune fille reposant sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.  
- Toi d'abord, dit-elle après quelques minutes, pour ta question, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de son ami.  
Les iris vertes s'emplirent alors d'une tristesse profonde, le regard au loin, il murmura un simple mot qui voulait tout dire.  
- Sirius…  
Le chagrin s'insinua à son tour en elle. La brunette s'avait à quel point Harry souffrait et combien il était dur pour lui d'en parler. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le réconforter. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire et tout ce dont il avait besoin à l'instant.  
- Et toi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle.  
Hermione ne souhaitait pas lui faire davantage de peine. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, il préféra néanmoins la taquiner.  
- La grande miss Granger angoisserait-elle pour demain ? la questionna-t-il, le regard pétillant.  
- Je crois oui… avoua-t-elle surprenant quelque peu son ami.  
Tournant la tête vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien, elle ajouta les yeux larmoyants :  
- En vérité j'ai fait un cauchemar… J'ai revu les…  
- Je sais, l'interrompit-il en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche.  
Tous deux s'étaient de nouveau plongés dans leurs pensées. Cependant, bientôt l'adolescente brisa à nouveau le silence.  
- Harry… ?  
- Hmm ?  
- J'ai peur… Peur que cette année soit pire que celle de l'an dernier, peur que ces personnes que l'on côtoie depuis tant d'années soient devenues comme leurs parents, peur que des gens qu'on aime soient blessés ou pire, peur que cette fois l'un de nous n'en réchappe pas… avoua-t-elle les yeux emplis de plus en plus de larmes avant d'éclater en sanglots.

La plus forte jeune fille qu'il connaissait avait craqué. Et tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos pour la consoler, il ruminait ses dernières paroles. Elles lui avaient rappelé sa propre angoisse qu'il avait tenté de terrer au fond de son être. Elle lui tiraillait l'estomac maintenant. Que leur réservait cette nouvelle année ? Encore plus de dangers, de tourments, de larmes ? Tout cela pour arriver à quoi ? A ce combat final, pour réussir à ce que l'être le plus abjecte des sorciers rejoigne ses ancêtres. Mais à quel prix ? Harry ne voulait plus qu'à cause de tout cela de nombreuses personnes souffrent. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien. Là était tout le problème. C'était juste des faits incontournables pour arriver à une finalité écrite depuis longtemps. De nombreux sentiments pouvaient se lire dans ses iris. Tristesse, douleur, colère et détermination.

Son regard méditant, comme celui de Hermione, se fixa sur les premiers rayons d'or qui perçaient l'horizon. Ou y avait-il un peu d'espoir ?

* * *

Et voilà donc pour ce chapitre. ^^

J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop indigeste. :p

A suivre...


End file.
